


Soy tu hogar, justo como tú eres el mío.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Near Death Experiences
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Tohrment tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte, y todo lo que puede ver cuando se despierta es la bella diosa que le devuelve la mirada como si fuera su verdadero significado en todo el mundo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

 **Restrictor (n.)** Humanos sin alma, miembros de la Sociedad Restrictora, que se dedican a exterminar a los vampiros. Permanecen eternamente jóvenes y sólo se les puede matar clavándoles un puñal en el corazón. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. A medida que transcurre el tiempo, su piel, pelo y ojos, pierden pigmentación hasta que se vuelven completamente albinos y pálidos, hasta los ojos empalidecen. Huelen a talco de bebés. Cuando ingresan en la Sociedad –introducidos por el Omega– se les extrae el corazón y se conserva en un tarro de cerámica.

 **Dhunhd** (pr n.) Infierno.

 **El Fade** (pr n.) Reino atemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos para pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad.

 **Mahmen** (n.) Madre.

 **Nalla** (hembra) o **Nallum** (macho) (adj.) Amada/o

 **Hellren** (n.) Vampiro macho emparejado. Los machos pueden tomar a más de un compañero.

 **Shellan** (n.) Vampiro hembra que se ha emparejado con un macho. Las mujeres vampiros no suelen emparejarse con más de un compañero debido a la naturaleza dominante y territorial de estos.

 **Symphath** (n.) Subespecie del mundo vampírico caracterizada, entre otras peculiaridades, por su habilidad y deseo de manipular las emociones de los demás (con el propósito de un intercambio de energía). Históricamente, han sido discriminados y, durante ciertas épocas, cazados por los vampiros. Están cercanos a la extinción.

 **Tahlly** (n.) Un término cariñoso, flexiblemente traducido como «querida/querido».

 **Trahyner** (n.) Palabra usada entre machos que denota mutuo respeto y afecto. Traducida libremente como «querido amigo».

 **Wahlker** (n.) Un individuo que ha muerto y vuelto a la vida desde el Fade. Se les otorga un gran respeto y son reverenciados por sus tribulaciones.

 

* * *

 

 

Ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino del vestíbulo cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado por alguna clase de fuerza. No podía comprender que la había sorprendido: en un momento estaba apresurándose, colocando rosas en cada cuenco de la mansión, y al siguiente, una fuerza desconocida caía sobre ella, deteniendo sus pasos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido en su pecho, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo que se volvió muy lento. Levanto la cabeza, buscando un rayo de luz, no estaba siendo levantada, de hecho iba cayendo, en el pasillo, y su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo, haciendo eco entre las paredes y los largos pasillos. Las estatuas cómo sus únicos testigos.

Sus rodillas golpearon duramente contra la madera, lastimando su pierna mala. Sus delicados y finos dedos aferrados a la cesta de rosas en su regazo cayeron. La cesta rodó unos metros dejando una lluvia sangrienta sobre mucho marrón.

Ella bajó la mirada, encontrando la rosa roja que iba oliendo todo el camino alrededor del castillo aún en sus manos, sus ojos quedaron fijos en las gruesas líneas corriendo entre sus dedos, bajando por sus muñecas y su codo cómo gusanillos rojizos, manchando la delicada túnica. Autumn abrió ligeramente la mano izquierda, y las espinas cedieron.

Frunció el ceño. No había sentido el pinchazo, de hecho, no sentía nada. Eso fue lo que le dio fuerza para revolverse. Forcejeando con fiereza, luchó con todo lo que tenía para levantarse.

La rosa abrió sus alas rojas en el aire, todo el camino hasta el suelo, el tallo verde ahora combinando con sus pétalos.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con dos enormes ojos rojos arrancándole todo el aire fuera de los pulmones. Y cómo siempre hacía por costumbre, intentó enderezarse. Sus miembros temblaban cómo las piernas de un cervatillo.

El esfuerzo la hizo sudar y aún así, sus débiles piernas no cooperaron demasiado, se estremeció cuando unas firmes manos la sostuvieron de las axilas y la alzaron, los mechones de cabello se salieron de su perfecta trenza cubriéndole la visión. Ella sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando el velo del entumecimiento, y con ello, el agudo sonido destrozándole los oídos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – finalmente escuchó.

¿Xhexania?

\- ¿Porque estabas en el suelo? ¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes oírme?

La hembra se dejó apoyar contra la pared, inhalando y exhalando ella se apoyó sobre sus inestables piernas. Las respiraciones le ayudaron a despejar su mente, dejando un frío detrás. Ella levantó la cabeza que tenía lánguida y miró el rostro de la hembra alta, fuerte y despiadada, encontrándose dos puntos rojos y preocupados, estirando su mano acunó en su palma el rostro pálido de la guerrera.

\- Puedo oírte.- ella respiró, sonriendo débilmente.

Enterró los dedos en la sien de su salvadora, hipnotizada de repente por el contraste del cabello negro cómo la noche contra su propia piel, encontrando una belleza jamás antes vista. Sonrió, no había tormento en su interior, tampoco se sintió fuera de su piel cuando se encontró acariciando el suave y brillante cabello corto sobre la oreja de la hembra, la característica calidez comenzó a llenarle dentro bajo esa mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella creía que a Xhexania no le gustaban las caricias, pero ella parecía un puma negro herido y deseoso de que la tocaran. Su mano se ahuecó, para permitir que Xhex se frotara en ella. Con su pulgar acarició el delicado pómulo.

\- Autumn.- la hembra la censuró suavemente, aunque tenía la voz ligeramente apretada. La pelinegra sintió ligeras chispas rojas bañando su visión.- Mahmen...- Xhexania suspiró. Cubrió los delicados hombros de su madre y se inclinó ligeramente para mirar a su bello rostro, extrañamente sin color.- ¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos gris hierro la miraron, parpadeando confundidos. Ella abrió la boca una y otra vez como pez fuera del agua, hasta finalmente optar por cerrarla. Poco a poco sus brillantes ojos le miraron desde las botas, los pantalones negros ajustados, el cinturón con sus pistolas favoritas que había pulido hasta dejarlas cómo espejos hasta la camiseta negra sin mangas y los rasguños que se lucían en sus brazos desnudos. Xhexania enarcó una ceja.

\- Vienen de faena.- Autumn pareció caer en cuenta.

\- Así es. Acabamos de llegar, iba camino a tu habitación a buscarte cuando tus rendijas emocionales se descontrolaron, también seguí el olor de tu sangre- explicó lentamente, palabra por palabra. Xhexania apretó la mano ensangrentada de su madre, la garganta se le cerró de angustia.- Tohrment está en cirugía, recibió dos disparos… Perdió demasiada sangre...

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella corrió. El camino hasta la sala de medicina nunca había sido tan agobiante a cómo era cuando su _hellren_ estaba detrás de esas puertas, jugando a la vida y la muerte sobre una camilla. Cuando el rostro de Autumn perdió color, Xhexania ya la llevaba en voladas. Un doggen fue abriendo las puertas delante de ellas hasta que llegaron al centro médico de la Hermandad.

La gravedad de la lesión medular de la hija de la deidad había obligado a equipar la mansión con todo lo requerido para diversas operaciones y a la rehabilitación posterior. Todo directamente del doctor Manello. Lo que antes había sido un pequeño box ahora era un quirófano en toda su regla. Desde que cierto Hermano había jurado que su encontrada gemela sanaría, de ninguna forma habría un no por respuesta. Nadie pensó que secuestrar al Cirujano Jefe del hospital de Saint Francis seria una opción.

La hembra a los brazos de la guerrera se tornó fría y sus labios estaban ligeramente morados cuando cruzó el pasillo dónde se escuchaban los murmullos bajos. El primero en verlos fue la reina, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, su cabello largo, negro y ondulado bailó sobre sus hombros cuando soltó a su _hellren_ y corrió hasta las hembras.

\- Oh dios mío.- jadeó.

-¿Qué sucede? – el rey, Wrath II se dio vuelta, sus brazos torneados cruzados a la altura del pecho, los tatuajes de la realeza brillando bajo la luz blanca. Los ojos verde pálido siguieron como dos faros a través de los lentes negros, nadie supo si iluminando u odiando el camino que su hembra había recorrido lejos de él, probablemente ambos.

\- Xhex está aquí… Y Autumn no luce nada bien.- anunció la profunda voz de un macho.

\- Por la diosa...- jadeó otra voz masculina.

Tres guerreros del tamaño de jugadores de fútbol americano las emboscaron apenas cruzaron la puerta. Xhex se volteó para mostrar los dientes cuando Blaylock tomó a Autumn delicadamente de los brazos, Qhuinn ayudándole. Ambos cargaron a la hembra y la sentaron en la banquilla. El pelirrojo de ojos zafiros se arrodilló con toda su enormidad frente a la pobre hembra, susurrándole suaves palabras,  el pelinegro le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad de su presencia, sus ojos de distinto color buscando alguna señal en el rostro de la hembra.

Bella sorbió los mocos por la nariz, y saco pecho, más coraje, y decidió consolar a la hembra sobre su pesadilla personal. Sin duda una hembra de valía. Beth y Mary intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación sobre todo el drama.

Xhexania abrió los labios para hablar, aunque no tenia que decir exactamente,  el tercer guerrero se aprisionó contra ella, y ese perfume que reconocería en cualquier lado la bañó. Él gesticulo frente a sus ojos, silbando para atraer su atención.

_"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?"_

Ella alzó las cejas oscuras, incluso aunque había una creciente mancha roja en su pecho, su brazo derecho colgaba flojo y Tohrment estaba detrás de esas puertas de operaciones.

Él seguía preocupándose por ella.

Los ojos azules de John estaban tan cerrados como una celda de máxima seguridad, las cejas tan tensas que parecía estar intentando resolver una ecuación en su mente. Su rostro estaba pálido, el cabello castaño parecía más oscuro en contraste. Le habían cambiado la ropa y la mayor parte de la sangre del _lesser_ había sido limpiada.

\- Estoy bien John…- Xhex respondió, inhalando profundamente.- Yo… Yo no sé qué sucede…- finalmente admitió.

Un repentino brillo los cegó. Blay retrocedió, los ojos azules del pelirrojo estaban ardiendo impotentes, el macho pelinegro de ojos dispares le envolvió un brazo sobre los hombros y le susurró algo al oído, su pie golpeando incesante contra el suelo.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

En el lugar de ambos estaba Lassiter, el macho de pelo rubio-y-negro se acercó y se sentó en uno de los bancos, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones de cuero, con sus extraños ojos blancos fijos y serios, sostenía una mano de la elegida entre las suyas, Autumn le devolvió el apretón.

\- ¿Debemos llevarla al Santuario? – preguntó el _Primale_. Sus ojos amarillos como los citrinos fijos en la elegida, su piel dorada y su largo cabello desde el pálido rubio, caoba hasta cálido color cobrizo brillando en el resplandor del ángel.

Cormia se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro entró en el campo visual de Autumn. Sus ojos grandes estaban absortos en lo que ocurría frente a ella, sus labios separados. El cabello largo y rubio le caía sobre el hombro.

\- Hermana, ¿has estado alimentándote apropiadamente del _sire_ Tohrment? – preguntó.

\- Así es hermana.- respondió la elegida con modestia.- Mi alimentación es perfecta, tampoco he sentido la necesidad de recargarme en el Santuario.- Autumn asintió, sus mejillas retomando ligeramente color. Layla frunció el ceño, apretujándose la larga trenza rubia pensó, eso no tiene sentido para tal malestar.

Todo tema concerniente a Tohrment los tenía todos caminando de puntitas sobre un campo minado. En un arrebato, John miró las finas líneas del cemento armado. La furia había sido tan grande, que Tohr literalmente había explotado como una supernova, la sobrecarga emocional lo había desmaterializado hacia algún otro lugar.

Nunca supo adonde había ido. John tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de Wellesandra solo, no solamente perdiendo la única imagen maternal de su vida, sino también la de padre. La noticia de que Wellsie había muerto fue trágica, no solamente porque estuviera embarazada de su primer hijo, sino porque un _lesser_ la había matado a sangre fría.

 _¡Jodida mierda!_ Tohr ya había perdido una hembra, Autumn debía ser protegida a toda costa.


	2. Dos mitades haciendo un todo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los huéspedes aguantaron la respiración, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora, ninguno a gusto de recordar el peligro que se gastaban cada día en la guerra.

* * *

 

-¿Butch? ¿Tienes algo que compartir, poli? - Todos los ojos se volvieron al rey cuando habló. Wrath en cambio volvió ligeramente la cabeza a su lado, hacia el detective.

El rey se aparto el cabello hacia atrás dejando ver el severo pico de viuda que se le formaba en la frente tan en contraste con su piel dorada. Todos fruncieron el ceño colectivamente. Un enorme signo de interrogación en neón rojo creció sobre sus cabezas.

Todos en el pasillo pusieron sus ojos sobre el ex detective de homicidios apestando a _lesser_.

Se creía que la única persona con la misma habilidad de hacerte mear en los pantalones con sólo una mala mirada además de V era Payne, ya sabes, por la herencia. Butch, el macho que tendía a sonreír y hablar con la gente, parecía como el que sería mejor evitar en un callejón oscuro, la mirada fulminante que dio Wrath atravesándolo con la mirada, fue la misma.

Cada miembro de la familia estaba de pie a las puertas del quirófano, los _doggen_ , las _shellans_ y los huéspedes. La Hermandad había formado una línea recta frente a la puerta, Wrath en la cabeza. En los señalados momentos que siguieron, Xhex pensó que era sorprendente como una multitud de este tamaño podía ser silenciosa y civilizada en un momento de tanta tensión.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó apretando la mano de John.

-Fue hace unos meses…- La voz de Butch era áspera hasta el punto de la ronquera, el fuerte acento de Boston se profundizó. Los ojos avellanas del poli miran la puerta del quirófano y se quedan fijos.

Payne levantó la cara hacia él, silenciosa, y apretó los puños a los costados.

-¿Recuerdan el atentado que hicimos en la casa abandonada atestada de _lessers_? – el poli preguntó. Un coro de gruñidos se hizo presente desde el primer Hermano hasta el último.- Esa noche casi perdemos a V.

Todos los huéspedes aguantaron la respiración, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora, ninguno a gusto de recordar el peligro que se gastaban cada día en la guerra.

-Cuando Vishous recibió el disparo y la vida comenzó a drenar de su cuerpo, lo sentí.- el poli reveló por primera vez, el fantasma de las emociones bailando en sus ojos.- No como la ceremonia nos permite, no, era peor, muchísimo peor.- Butch negó, pasándose una mano por el rostro.- Cada célula de mi cuerpo sentía su alma atravesar al _Fade_. No fue hasta que el corazón de V dejó de latir cuando la Hermandad pudo sentirlo en los huesos y el eco de la sangre.

Phury asintió con la mirada citrina perdida en algún punto. Recordaban. Sin ninguna razón aparente, los instintos habían cobrado vida, todos aguzados y pitando como una alarma.

Los tres mosqueteros bajaron la mirada. Wrath tensó la mandíbula.

-Probablemente Autumn siente la lucha interna de Tohr.- dijo el poli mientras se frotaba el centro del pecho, luego tomo la gruesa cruz de oro que tenia debajo de la camisa, aspiró un gran golpe de oxígeno.

Los bellos y aterrorizados ojos azules de John Matthew encontraron la mirada gris bronce de Xhexania. Acercándose a su cuerpo duro, ella le paso uno de los brazos por la parte baja de la espalda. Con la otra mano, se estiró y le atrapó la nuca, tirando hacia abajo. John actuó, enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando la cara en su cuello. Xhex le abrazo, prestándole su fuerza, ofreciéndole consuelo que era más que capaz de dar.

Mientras permanecía el uno contra el otro, Xhex miro sobre sus hombros a Autumn, traspasándole la misma energía como un manto. Manello tenía unas manos de oro. Mierda, cada y uno de los miembros de la familia había pasado por sus manos desde que había puesto un pie en la mansión.

El característico sonido de las pieles de Rehv atrajeron la atención de la hembra a su mejor amigo y rey _symphath_ , él se incorporó sobre el elegante bastón, levantándose sobre toda su enormidad cuadro los hombros fornidos y la ropa fina se tensó sobre su piel, ella ya sabía quién saldría antes de verlo. Los profundos ojos ametistas fueron los primeros en recibir a Ehlena. Las puertas batientes del centro médico se abrieron y eso fue la señal para que todos saltaran. La enfermera llevaba el traje chorreando sangre y se retiraba los guantes rojizos enrollándolos uno dentro del otro.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir? – Wrath preguntó, no se anduvo con preliminares que nadie necesitaba.

Ehlena se retiró el pelo rubio dorado empapado de sudor de la frente, había sido una noche dura, pero le importaba en absoluto, ninguno estaba para salir saltando de alegría sobre una pierna de ese piso. La hembra carraspeó.

-Operamos a Rhage para extraerle las balas y cerrar las hemorragias internas. Si pasa unas cuantas horas más sin ningún problemilla pronto estará estable… Y Mary … _Ellos_ te necesitan a su lado.

-Gracias —murmuró. La susodicha tropezó levantándose, y con las manos al pecho corrió a través de la puerta.

-Zsadist está en buenas manos, Vishous es un buen médico, él esta extrayéndole las balas. Lindura, necesitamos conectarte a su vena así que lleva tu trasero detrás de esa puerta.- señaló a Bella con una arreglada uña. La hembra ya estaba esquivándola para entrar en ese entonces. Phury envolvió sus enormes brazos alrededor de Cormia, apretándola contra su pecho. Ambos soltaron el primer suspiro de alivio.- Tohrment tuvo recaídas pero Manny lo mantiene, el doctor no permitirá alguien morir en su quirófano a menos que así lo desee, ¿está claro? John, debemos extraerte esa bala ahora mismo, ven conmigo.- Ehlena escoltó a John con Xhex como donante.

Dos horas más tarde, V abrió la puerta. Cuando el Hermano se acercó, el olor del tabaco turco le precedió. Vishous inhaló profundamente del liado, suspirando dejo salir el espeso humo al techo. Payne lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

V estaba exhausto, hasta los huevos y de un humor de perros. Ya había recogido sus pertenencias, listo para irse a casa, la gabardina de cuero colgando en el hombro. El Hermano era, probablemente el peor cuando se trataba de la sensiblería, no intentó dar sonrisas o miradas llenas de consuelo y aliento, lo que estaba bien.

-Habla- ladró el rey.

-Rhage ya está despierto, necesitará unas cuantas transfusiones, las elegidas escogidas para la faena están desfilando para servir. La sangre de Bella tendrá a Z coleando para salir de esa camilla en un par de horas más. Al menos la bala lo atravesó limpiamente. Pero, hombre, no tiene buen aspecto.- dijo en la exhalación.

Butch cerró los ojos ante la voz masculina. Wrath lo sintió respirar profundamente, era como si la presencia y el murmullo mordaz del macho lo relajara.

\- _Elegida_ …- Esos diamantinos ojos se fijaron en la rubia casi encogida de temor en la banquilla.- Tohr no morirá, no esta noche.

_¡Zas!_

Caso cerrado.

V era un macho sin tactos, pero sabía que palabras usar para bajarlos a todos de sopetón de la nube de preocupación y estrellarlos en la tierra segura.

-Buen trabajo, hermano.- Wrath lo dice en serio. Las gafas envolventes fijas en el macho. Beth le apretó el brazo y enlazó sus dedos con una sonrisa compuesta llena de alivio y orgullo por igual.

Nadie conocía a V además de la superficie, de hecho, dudaba que nadie le conociera como lo hacía Butch, ni siquiera Rhage llevaba el margen del resto de los Hermanos. Beth le lanzo una mirada a su amigo, quien diría que él hecho de que el detective la llevase a la mansión directamente a los brazos de Wrath, salvándola, daría un giro en trescientos sesenta grados en sus vidas como humanos, un nuevo comienzo.

-Agradece a Manello.- V se encogió de hombros, sin darle la menor importancia. Sus incoloros ojos con el esplendor de los diamantes, brilló como la luna en una noche despejada al posarse en el macho junto al rey, y sonrió, los colmillos largos y filosos resaltando en las esquinas de la perilla.- _¿Tahlly?_ Estoy aquí, ¿cierto?

_Oh oh._

Cada uno en la sala se estremeció pero ninguno preguntó cómo Vishous sabia la revelación que se había dado, y preguntarle cómo no era una opción, al menos que quisieras ser picadillo por joder con la mente del poli. Él solamente _sabía_.

-No me importa si tengo que ir al _Dhunhd_ para encontrarte, patearía tu trasero todo el camino de vuelta.- dijo el macho.

V soltó una carcajada corta, y el peso de sus hombros se aligeró. Todos en la sala se congelaron al sonido no muy común de la risa del Hermano. Vishous inhaló profundamente y luego retrocedió contra el muro de hormigón, los ojos enfocados directamente al frente, las shitkickers plantadas firmemente. El par se apoderó una porción de la pared, hombro con hombro, unieron sus cabezas para murmurar entre ellos.

El doctor Manello asomó su cabeza horas más tarde, los ojos avellanas cansados pero con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. El ángel sintió a Autumn exclamar _oh dulce virgen…_

_Él está estable, a salvo, con vida._

Poco a poco los miembros comenzaron a irse después del anuncio, Butch y V fueron los primeros, seguidos de Wrath y Beth, Qhuinn y Blay, Phury y Cormia, Layla y Xcor, Rehvenge siguió minutos más tardes llevándose de brazo a su extenuada enfermera.

-Pueden entrar.- el hombre señaló con la cabeza dentro de la sala.

Cruzando la habitación hasta el centro, Autumn se encaramó sobre la camilla. Tendida bajo varias mantas, Tohrment despertando. Su brazo estaba unido mediante una intravenosa a una bolsa que colgaba de una percha de acero inoxidable y por debajo corría un tubo que se unía al catéter.

-Autumn. Tohr necesitara alimentarse, las reservas serán suficiente solo para un par de horas más.- Manny se acomodó la bata y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño como si necesitara ponerse presentable luego de horas de trabajo. El mestizo chequeó el enorme cuerpo sobre la camilla haciéndole todo tipo de exámenes con solo mirarlo.- Estaré en la oficina si me necesitan.

Manny se fue tendiéndole el brazo caballerosamente a Payne, la elegida echó un vistazo a los signos vitales en el monitor. La raza tenía presión baja de por sí, pero la de él andaba alrededor del nivel del suelo.

-Estará bien.- musitó Lassiter detrás de ella.


	3. El destino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inflándose de orgullo, Tohrment aprecio el cuadro frente a sus ojos, el pasado y el futuro entrelazados.

* * *

 

Tohrment miró la figura borrosa frente a sus ojos, hipnotizado por todo el sol brillante sobre su rostro. El aroma lo bañaba despertando su cuerpo del letargo, ordenándole volver a la vida lejos de la muerte. A renacer. Absorto en el rayo de luz estiró una mano y tomó un largo mechón rubio entre sus dedos.

El otoño es su estación favorita del año. Le gusta cuando las hojas se tornan rojas, y anaranjadas. Hermosas a la luz de la luna, ardientes al sol, pero más concretamente, se trata de una transformación imposible, y todo ese color cuando las noches se vuelven frías es un milagro cada vez que pasa. Es como si compensaran la pérdida del calor con todo su fuego. Miró el mechón rubio, brillante, grueso y suave, y lo acarició con el pulgar cómo si de un delicado pétalo se tratase.

Era suave, demasiado suave, y olía a lavanda. Dulce lavanda.

La luz blanca lo cegaba lo suficiente para hacerle entrecerrar los ojos, pero estaba demasiado embelesado en el ángel sobre él como para darle importancia a las señales de protesta de su cerebro. Su visión iba y venía, aclarándose y yéndose varias veces hasta que finalmente logró enfocar, transformó sus rasgos en una belleza tan resplandeciente, que le robó completamente el aliento. Como si fuese la primera vez, ante sus ojos, la masa de cabello rubio terminaba en el inicio de esa trenza gruesa, los ojos gris metálicos, la recta nariz, su rostro.... La sonrisa que floreció en la cara de ella fue similar al brillo del sol. Era increíblemente hermosa, la clase de hembra que hacía que incluso un macho que no estaba interesado en nada de eso, la notara. No sabía si era la piel blanca como el papel o el cabello rubio que le llegaría hasta las caderas si no lo llevara trenzado. Los labios rosados, o el tinte de sus mejillas.

Ella le sonrió radiante, mostrando sus delicados colmillos y sus parejos dientes blancos

Era demasiado espléndida para ser real, y la expresión, tan llena de amor. Tan compasiva. Tan acogedora.

-Autumn.- dijo él por lo bajo.

-¡Oh Tohr! – ella sollozó, rompiéndose frente a sus ojos. Ella salto, o más bien se dejo caer, en la camilla. Extendiendo el brazo, agarró con firmeza su nuca y llevó su boca hacia la de ella. Besándolo lentamente, envolviendo sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándole en todos los lugares correctos que le hicieron sisear.

Una de sus manos encontró la espina dorsal de la hembra y la siguió hacia arriba hasta la base del cuello, él sólo… la sostuvo. Antes de darse cuenta, los estaba meciendo a ambos de un lado a otro. Ella no pesaba casi nada en sus fuertes brazos, y Tohr tuvo la sensación de que podría haberlos mantenido enlazados el uno contra el otro… Para siempre.

La hembra acarició su cabello, una y otra vez paso la mano por su pelo oscuro espeso y lustroso, y cortado muy corto. Se sentía como que fue hace mil años la última vez que acaricio su pelo, y no esa mañana. Autumn se avergonzaba, haber sido tan débil, pero pensar jamás volver a tocar ese mechón blanco, evidencia de por todo lo que él había pasado, o mirar esos ojos suyos. Azules como los zafiros. La hacía querer golpear algo.

En ese tranquilo momento, entre sus brazos, logró respirar y llenó sus pulmones como si pudiera absorber todo el aire de la habitación. Él era cálido, muy cálido, grande también. Su gigantesco cuerpo en una camilla la destrozaba, pedazo a pedazo. Y aún así, sabía que él era fuerte, solamente no era su lugar. La cara ya no estaba demacrada, la piel había perdido esa palidez grisácea que no había reconocido hasta que el color floreció de nuevo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba saberlo, imaginarlo, obtener una imagen de la escena y compartir su mismo dolor.

El macho suspiro. - Estábamos en aprietos, éramos quemados a diestra y siniestra, no podíamos avanzar. Y entonces fue cuando sucedió, Zsadist. El olor de la sangre de nuestro hermano fue lo que lo causó. Al segundo que el olor a cobre llego a nosotros, la bestia despertó en el interior de su jaula de carne y huesos… Nos vimos forzados a salir para protegerlos, a ambos.- Tohr apretó los brazos en torno a su hembra cuando todo le cayó como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría. Las maquinas comenzaron a pitar y temblar, sin control alguno. Su hembra jadeo.- Oh Autumn ¿Dónde está Rhage? Y Z, dime por favor, dime que Z está bien…

Como si levitara o se escurriera entre sus dedos, la elegida corrió lejos de él y apartó la cortina con un chirrido metálico siguiéndole. Tohrment ladeó la cabeza y observó a las dos familias de sus hermanos envolverlos de atención y mimos. Un Zsadist bastante despierto estaba sentado en su camilla, encogiéndola con su enorme cuerpo, y como si fuera poco, en su regazo tenía a las dos hembras de su vida. Nalla gesticulaba y se atropellaba con las palabras que quería decir, sus ojos citrinos, idénticos a los de su padre y tío saltan del rostro de su padre y madre, totalmente enfocados en sus expresiones, como si de alguna conversación seria se tratase. Bella, sentada en el otro muslo de su macho, tenía los brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Z, su largo cabello oscuro reposando contra el gran pecho duro. La mahmen se muerde el labio para ocultar las risitas con todo el ruido de la niñita, y cuando el rostro de Zsadist se destransforma en una sonrisa, sus ojos celestes brillan.

En medio de las dos camillas. Rhage, el hermoso rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, y Tohr habría querido ver esos ojos azules abiertos en ese momento, pero tomando en cuenta lo cansado que debía estar, él era capaz de dormir cuatro o cinco horas seguidas. Su respiración era profunda y regular, y sí, él estaba roncando. No como una moto sierra sin embargo, era el típico ronquido reconfortante que había escuchado por años, sus ronquidos eran probablemente la cosa más tranquila del macho, teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que es su risa,  lo tan pesado que eran sus pisadas, lo rudo en su suavidad, y lo muy hijodeputa bocazas que era, sobre todo si estaba molestando a sus Hermanos. Siempre tan vivo.

Muy vivo, de la mejor manera.

Mary y Bitty estaban a su lado, sosteniéndole una mano con sus delgados dedos. Las dos tenían el pelo castaño idéntico, las colas de caballo gemelas. La misma adoración en los ojos.

Estupendo. Excelente. Todos habían vuelto, y estaban bastante bien, genial.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien…- fue cuando finalmente escuchó las palabras reconfortantes de Autumn, no se había dado cuenta que estaba jadeando y apretando el metal de la camilla hasta casi dejarle la marca de sus dedos por la tensión que lo abrumaba.

-Gracias...- dijo a la nada cuando tomó la mano de su _shellan_ , y besó el interior de su muñeca. Fue cuando notó la venda que le envolvía la palma y dedos, frunciendo el ceño, buscó alguna señal en su rostro, solamente encontrando calma.- ¿Qué paso?

-Te lo diré después.- dijo ella. Autumn lo compensó dejándose caer en su costado, ligera como una pluma, presionada contra su costilla. Con sus ojos sobre él, le sonrió, entonces señaló, Tohr siguió la dirección de su dedo.-  Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

En la otra esquina de la recamara, en una camilla contra la pared, estaban John y Xhex, la hembra ajustaba una venda alrededor del musculado torso con manos rápidas y expertas. Como si hubiese sentido su mirada, los ojos azules de John Matthew se levantan del rostro de su hembra, y su ceño fruncido desaparece cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Xhexania quedo inmóvil, sus dedos quietos sobre las costillas del macho, y con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado lo miró sobre el hombro, casi como si estuviera suspirando de alivio.

Percibiendo la ansiedad y emoción exudando de su macho Xhex fijó su trabajo y se metió un enorme brazo sobre los hombros, dispuesta a aguantar el peso de John sobre sus tonificados músculos, aunque fuese demasiado, incluso para ella. John Matthew hizo una rara mueca y silbó por lo bajo lo que podría haber sido una maldición cuando se levantó, dejándose caer solamente un poco de costado, a propósito, sobre la hembra. Él era tan grande como lo podía ser Z, del tamaño de un hermano, y tan cabezota lo podía ser la symphath.

Tohr conocía el sentimiento.

-Hey hijo, ¿qué te sucedió? – dijo señalándole lo que evidentemente era una mancha de sangre en el hombro.

 _“Nada en lo que Ehlena no haya podido trabajar.”_ John sacudió la mano restándole importancia. _“Oye. Creí que no despertarías en un buen rato.”_ El apretón que el macho le dio en el antebrazo lo hizo sentir un poco más vivo.

-Tengo bastante tiempo para descansar.- dijo en respuesta, devolviéndole el apretón en su antebrazo, este un poco más débil en comparación.- ¿Cómo están Qhuinn, Blaylock y Butch?

 _“Ellos están bien. El poli la llevaba duro inhalando lessers, y creo que sobrepaso su límite esta noche, no sé de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para continuar. Qhuinn, Blay y yo nos encargábamos de matarlos, y apilarlos para que Butch hiciera su magia. Cuando todo cayó en picada Vishous tuvo que arrastrarlo para hacer el espectáculo de luces.”_ John se sentó en la camilla, contra los muslos del macho y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Xhex y, continúo la explicación con la misma expresión de amabilidad que lo caracteriza. _“No hubo más heridos. Phury y Lass lograron meter a Z en el auto cuando La Bestia se volvió modo Grim Reaper. Assail fue de gran ayuda esta noche, pudimos volver con su ayuda.”_

Tohrment sopesó las palabras. Digiriéndolas en su organismo. Recordaba haber tenido a V al lado, el Hermano tenía los ojos diamantinos fijos en frente, las shitkickers clavadas como sancos en el suelo, los brazos tensos a los costados, con la luz de su mano subiendo por su antebrazo y codo, amenazando con engullirlo todo. Al otro lado estaba Phury, el macho tenía los ojos citrinos fijos al frente, su bota golpeando incesantemente en la tierra, y todo trabajo en el rostro, era en el campo de batalla cuando lo veía más serio que nunca. Cuando la voz del poli los alerto en el telecomunicador escondidos en el oído, el trío aglomerado a unos metros frente a ellos, escondidos estratégicamente con los arboles, asintió. John Matthew armado hasta los dientes hizo señas con las manos para sus mejores amigos, y se escabulló como una sombra, igual de silenciosa, Blaylock le siguió cargando la pasada arma sobre un hombro, Qhuinn de último.

Los tres mosqueteros salieron disparando a paso decidido, embutidos en chalecos antibalas debajo de todo el cuero.

Xhexania y Payne cambiaron de posición con la distracción, moviéndose al punto alto con vista panorámica, siendo las cazadoras y los _lessers_ , la presa. Así era como habían empezado la faena, escondidos entre la maleza y el bosquejo, esperando la cuenta atrás en sus relojes V-sincronizados. El personal médico de la Hermandad también estaba en estado de alerta en la zona, con Manny en su unidad quirúrgica móvil a una milla de distancia, y Ehlena en una de las furgonetas en una radio de dos millas.

-Estamos en posición, poli.- dijo la voz de Payne fuerte y claro. Tan rápido como vino, se corto la transmisión.

-Bien, esperen mi señal, el resto de los lessers siguen adentro y no desean unirse a la fiesta. Mejor hagámoslos salir, ¿no? – anunció con ese acento de Boston.

-Joder sí.- gimió Qhuinn afianzado las municiones, su sangre corriendo demasiado rápido entre sus venas.

-A mi cuenta.- el poli hablaba con la voz apretada, su voz más parecido a un gruñido, como si los colmillos le hubiesen explotado en la boca, y luchase contra algo mas allá de él.- Uno… Dos…Tres… Disparen.

El fuego explotó en el almacén, encendiéndose como un árbol de navidad, sacando las cucarachas de su hogar. Las balas de Xhex y Payne fue música para los oídos de los vampiros, cada sonido de las balas en el aire, estrellándose contra un miembro, atravesando la carne, desgarrando los músculos, la sangre negra drenándose, el inconfundible olor putrefacto, el enemigo cayendo con un ahogado estruendo.

Las francotiradoras, aunque no era su lugar usual en el campo de batalla, estaban haciendo un increíble trabajo. Cambiaban de munición tan rápido que los cuerpos no daban tiempo de tocar el suelo. Bajo la luz de la luna, las balas brillaban como el oro puro para sus ojos desarrollados.

-Necesito una de esas…- suspiró el rubio mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

-No te daré una sola maldita bazooka, Rhage, no lo creas ni por un segundo.- ladró Assail, quien se encontraba junto a Vishous, con Comillo I y II pegados a él como una pintura.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después.- exclamó Rhage de rodillas en el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos cuando las llamas se alzaron, engullendo el abandonado y gris almacén. Las flamas amarillas y naranjas saliendo como manos por las ventanas como si intentasen alcanzar el techo.- Mierda. Quiero besar a quienes hayan tenido otro jodido buen plan.

-Jódete, Hollywood.- siseó V, la perilla casi transformada en una pequeña sonrisa, más parecido a una mueca, la brasa de su luz ralentizó con el jugueteo. El macho estaba orgulloso y si tuviera una flecha de neón pegada en el culo, incluso hubiese sido más disimulado que el perfume a hormonas que exudaba, y el cabrón estaba consciente de cómo actuaban sus glándulas sudoríparas.

-¿Cuándo no hemos tenido un buen plan? – respondió el poli al unísono.

-Wrath no está presente para mandarte a la mierda, pero, con gusto lo haría por él.- la sonrisa socarrona de Zsadist los hizo compartir la sonrisa cómplice cuando Rhage se volvió y miró a su hermano con una fingida expresión de ofensa.

-¡Z, mi hermano! – Gimoteo.- ¡Creí que estábamos juntos en esto, prometí prestarte la bazooka!

-Oigan princesas, lamento romper este bello este momento de unión, pero tenemos que movernos.

Todos los ojos presentes se giraron a Lassiter, su brillo apagado lo mantenía oculto en la oscuridad del bosque. O las sombras se adherían a él. Como sea, un asentimiento entre el angel y el hijo de la deidad, y Vishous se llevó la mano enguantada al telecomunicador y presionando se alejó, dándoles una visión de su enorme espalda. El susurro grave de V perdió intensidad hasta convertirse en un murmullo ininteligible, desmaterializándose se movió en el aire apareciendo con las guerreras como era acordado, y comenzó a mover a Payne y Xhex como piezas de ajedrez en el tablero.

-Todo preparado aquí poli.- habló Qhuinn, tenía la respiración agitada.- Puedes salir.

Un momento de tensión se agregó en el ambiente con las palabras de Qhuinn. Los ojos azules de Tohr se entrecierran cuando mira sobre su hombro unos metros a la distancia, Butch sale del Escalade calándose la gabardina, tenía los colmillos extendidos, el cuerpo tenso hacia delante y los puños apretados. El Hermano tenia las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, y la expresión en su rostro significaba muerte, los dedos le temblaban y echaba una mano al férreo control contra cada neurona y célula de su ser instándole a seguir su naturaleza. Si alguien tenía un radar infalible para detectar no muertos, era él.

El macho pelirrojo, Blaylock, apareció a su lado inmediatamente cuando guardó la bazooka en el maletero. Los machos intercambiaron palabras, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos corrieron en dirección contraria donde se daba la lucha, el número tres de la troika corrió hacia el pequeño y destruido centro de seguridad que lo escondería mientras hacia el trabajo sucio. Cerca se escuchaban las pisadas de John y Qhuinn, flaqueándolos a los costados, con las pupilas dilatadas, gruñendo y mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Ahora? – gruñó Z con impaciencia, si alguien tenía menos paciencia en estar sentado en la banca durante una matanza, sin duda, que era él. Cada Hermano tenía su encanto.

-Ahora mismo, maldición.- dijo V, dándoles luz verde.

Golpeándose el chaleco Rhage lanzó un gruñido de león, con las enormes armas de fuego negra en cada mano, saltó fuera de su escondite. Zsadist le siguió detrás, balanceándose entre sus poderosos muslos, casi encorvado y los colmillos a libre exposición, se meneó como un felino, sus ojos negros ya fijos en alguien cuando se desmaterializó unos metros adelante, cayendo sobre un lesser con toda la fuerza de sus balas. Phury fue el siguiente, la trenza vetada de colores cálidos moviéndose en su poderosa espalda embutida en cuero cuando se adueño el otro flanco, disparando. Tohr se crujió el cuello, y fue el último en abandonar el mhis del hermano de ojos diamantinos.

Todo se volvió borroso después de ese suceso, dejando las emociones y la adrenalina tomar el control de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el guerrero que era. Habían cambios de posiciones, ordenes gritadas de unos a otros, tomar el puesto adelante o posterior, proteger a la familia, cuidar tu trasero, y aniquilar.

Había razones por la que las parejas no debían mezclarse en la batalla, para buena y mala suerte, todos eran fenomenales guerreros. Pero le distraían, con Xhex y John y Qhuinn y Blay, había demasiado envuelto. Con V y Butch no había opción, sin embargo les chequeaba cuando podía. Todos hacían su trabajo estupendo, pero para un macho como Tohr, que conocía la viudez, era un acto no apto para cardiacos con cada amenaza que se jugaban. Los vigilaba en exceso, tal vez más que el resto, pero no menos que como lo hacía Phury con Z y Rhage, quienes también tenían un pequeñín esperándolos en casa.

-¿Dónde está Lassiter? –Tohr parpadeó con fuerza, saliendo del recuerdo.

-¿Extrañándome? — dijo una voz, con su acostumbrado numero de sabihondo bajado de tono. Las cuatro cabezas se giraron a la puerta del quirófano.

El ángel estaba en la entrada, relajado contra el arco. Tenía una bota cruzada sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La luz del ángel caído se derramaba en todas direcciones, como si un amanecer tuviera lugar en la habitación.

-Eso quisieras.- respondió el Hermano más viejo.

-Auch ¿así es como recibes a tu padrino de… De todo?

-No eres mi padrino, Lassiter.- El macho no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Doble auch, y pensar que te mantuve con vida todo el camino hasta aquí. Incluso estuve un poco celoso que Manny y Vishous estuvieran sobre ti haciendo el trabajo duro. Con Doc no hay problema, es el chivo de malos gustos, lleno de esteroides y tatuado quien me hace querer vomitar, si Butch no amordaza a su macho juro que lo hare yo, con un mueble.

Tohr sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. - Cállate y ven a saludarme apropiadamente amigo.

El andar como flotando del tipo era todo suave, lento e insolente. Y si, Tohr estaba contento de que estuviese vestido, como, realmente vestido, nada de exhibicionismo, el macho realmente tenía unos pantalones normales y una camiseta de tiras. La brillante luz se fue atenuando hasta que Lassiter pareció completamente normal. Bueno, normal para alguien con un fetichismo por los piercings jodidamente enfermizo y con aspiraciones a convertirse en el oro mismo.

-¿Cómo te va? -le pregunto el tipo con firmeza.

-Como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima.

El ángel caído asintió con gravedad. - Y lo pareces, además.

-Que te jodan, Lass.

Lassiter rió, y el sonido repiqueteó como campanas de iglesia.

Envolviendo su mano alrededor de su antebrazo, apretando, una maravillosa sanación comenzó a verterse dentro de él sin ninguna razón, se estremeció. Oh… Su agotamiento y dolor, se estaban evaporando. Con esa magnífica voz suya, Lassiter murmuró:

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Tohr. Hiciste un buen trabajo protegiéndolos. Ahora cierra los ojos, estoy a punto de… Encenderme.

Tohrment entornó los ojos y tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando una explosión de energía pura atravesó su cuerpo. Un enorme torrente que lo llevó lejos, hasta que flotó en una lluvia de estrellas y constelaciones. Cuando regresó a su cuerpo, se quedó suspirando, largo y tendido. Lassiter lo soltó después de un rato aun así.

-Eso fue todo un espectáculo.- murmuró Xhex con las cejas alzadas, alternando la mirada entre el rostro del Hermano y el ángel caído.

-Siempre lo soy…- comenzó a jactarse Lassiter pasándose una mano por el espeso pelo rubio y negro.

John apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hembra, riendo en silencio. Xhex en cambio, miraba al Hermano. Tohr la contempló. Su mahmen era mucho más pequeña que ella y más bajita de estatura y más tímida por naturaleza. Tenían los mismos ojos grises como el metal de un arma. Las facciones eran tan parecidas a las de Autumn, las de la madre más redondeadas, cierto… más delicadas, sí… Pero la estructura ósea era la misma. Las diferencias no eran importantes con tantas similitudes, el cabello era lo único resaltante, siempre lo había sido desde que él había visto la mata de pelo negro en el parto.

Inflándose de orgullo, Tohrment aprecio el cuadro frente a sus ojos, el pasado y el futuro entrelazados. Al ver a Autumn veía a la sombra de una jovencita abusada que había rescatado junto con su ahora fallecido mejor amigo, su hermano en la lucha, su maestro, Darius. Jamás había estado cerca de una hembra, y había aprendido a apreciarla, ella había sido tan joven como lo había sido él.

Luego la habían perdido, dejando un bebé recién nacido a manos de la Hermandad, específicamente las de Darius, quien ya adoraba a la criaturita como una hijita. Pero los soldados no cuidan bebés. Y con todo el dolor en el corazón había entregado al bebé en adopción.

Lo que parecía un siglo después, el Hermano conoció a John cuando había llegado a la mansión, solo un niño. Un adolescente. De pelo oscuro y piel pálida. Tan delgado que estaba esquelético, tan bello que no parecía humano. En ese instante, había deseado llevarlo a su casa, con su Wellsie. Poca atención les prestó a sus representantes Mary y Bella (quienes conocerían a sus machos ese día), mientras en lugar de eso se quedó mirando a John Matthew.

Y John lo miró directamente. Tohr había tenido la confianza de saber de Beth por los labios de D, pero jamás creyó, menos después, que el destino, le traería también a su hijo. Y él se convertiría en su padre. Gracias al dolor en el trasero que podía ser Lassiter, pudo volver para rehacer su vida después de perder su shellan y bebé no nacido. El ángel caído se había convertido en su hermano. Era como si Wellsie y Darius hubieran confabulado desde el más allá y reían al ver su reacción primitiva de macho acoplado, posesivo, y padre orgulloso al unir los caminos del destino de John, Xhex y Autumn en su vida. Diferentes caminos a veces llevan al mismo castillo.

 _Suyos._  Quiso gruñir. Su familia. Pasó el pulgar una y otra vez sobre la vena de su _shellan_.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta en el juego, Tohr.– dijo Xhex dejándose apretar en los brazos de John, extendió un puño en su dirección, y él casi pudo jurar ver un atisbo de rojo en esos ojos. Ella le sonrió cómplice.

-Nunca me sentí mejor.- respondió chocando sus nudillos contra los de la hembra.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.   
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
